In the jobs for assembling railway tracks, one of the main activities consists of unloading and distributing the rail along the track section which is to be assembled. This is usually carried out by using a rail carrier train which, as it moves forward, gradually unloads the rail previously secured at one end to a fixed anchoring point.
The unloading is carried out by positioning the rail in the longitudinal pull thereof on both sides of the crossties, which involves a high risk of serious deterioration for the rail itself.
This problem is considerably worsened when dealing with newly constructed tracks, where there is no track over which the rail carrier train can travel, so a provisional auxiliary track is assembled. This allows distributing the rail on the track to be assembled from the rail carrier train traveling over the auxiliary track. This process entails a high additional cost involved in the manufacture, assembly and successive transport operations of this auxiliary track, in addition to the problems of transporting or finally positioning each rail in its definitive location site.